


Saint Valentine's Couple's Escape

by sharonsnatalia (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Len would rather blow his cover than deal with emotions, Sara is a smug bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sharonsnatalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is pressed up against Sara. Technically, Sara was pressed against him and he was pressed against a wall, not in the fun way.</p><p>“As much as I love having your butt pressed against me, Lance, this could get awkward real quick.” He snarked.</p><p>“You’re the one who blew our cover.” To spite him, she pressed harder against him. </p><p>Len fought a groan when Sara pressed harder against him. What has he done to deserve this torture? Oh right, he hadn’t kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Valentine's Couple's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first ever Captain Canary fic. Sorry if the characterization is a little wonky.

The mission, take down one of Savages revenue sources, required two members of the team to go undercover. Len hadn’t understood why he was chosen. (He understood why Sara was chosen. She was well…  _ Sara. _ ) It was when they sauntered up to the building and saw the “Saint Valentine’s Couple’s Escape” etched in an elegant font on the sign. Vandal fucking Savage owned a couple’s retreat?

“What the hell, Rip?” Len cursed

No answer. Of course Rip, and the rest of the team seemingly, decided to take the comms out now. No one wanted to deal with the Crook and Assassin after they withheld information.

“Come on, Lance.” Len grabbed Sara’s arm, ignoring the electric hum that buzzed throughout his body at the touch. “This obviously isn’t an actual mission.” He wasn’t pouting like a two-year-old.

“It is an actual mission.”

“You knew?” Venom laced his tone. Out of everyone on the time, Mick included, Sara was the last one he expected to lie or withhold information from him. It didn’t settle well in his stomach.

“Rip knew you wouldn’t say yes if you knew the truth.”

Len wouldn’t have. Acting wasn’t his strong suit, let alone acting like he was in a relationship. “Ya could have chosen someone else.”

“No, we couldn’t have.” Rip decided to chime in. “No one has the same chemistry you do with Sara.”

Len wanted to shot himself with his Cold Gun.

Everything else went off without a hitch. Until it was time to go to bed. 

One bed, king sized sat in the middle of the room and no matter how much of a man-whore Len was, he wasn’t thrilled to have to share a bed with Sara. Mostly because even the slightest touch between them, even when their skin was separated by layer upon layer of clothes, every nerve in his body was set ablaze with lust and something that would settle deep in the pit of his stomach, demanding all of his attention. 

“Nah, uh. Not happening.” He said as Sara stripped down and put on a form fitting black tank-top.

“It’s only one night, Snart.” Sara rolled her eyes. “Afraid of getting cooties?” She pulled on a pair of boy shorts.

“Not at all, Lance.”

“Then suck it up.”

They climbed into bed, both choosing to sleep as far as possible away from the other. 

Len woke up before the sun was even close to rising. He had moved to the center of the bed in his sleep and Sara had too but their sudden closeness wasn’t what woke him up. No, Sara’s thrashing and quiet screams had done that. 

“Assassin,” The nickname sounded like a term of endearment on his tongue. “Wake up.” He spoke. It was important he not startle her awake, that could end in disaster. “Sara,” He so rarely spoke her first name. “You’re with me. You’re…” He paused and took a deep breath. “You’re safe.”

The assassin awoke rather unceremoniously. She said nothing but didn’t go to move either.

Len laid there frozen. Mostly. He held Sara’s hand in his own, his heartbeating erratically. His eyes grew heavy, his eyelids dragging shut slowly. He didn’t want to leave this moment ever he didn’t want sleep to end what was the best memory he had since joining the team. z

Sara was exhausted. Emotions that she wasn’t ready to accept and certainly didn’t understand swirled around in her chest. Sleep called to her, begging her to join it’s rocky calm. It was a nice offer most of the time but here, with her limbs entangled with Len’s and his warmth supplying her with more heat than a blanket ever could, she wasn’t sure which was the better offer. Eventually, her breathing evened out and sleep enclosed her mind like a thick blanket.

It was almost impossible not to fall asleep once Sara was asleep. The steady rise and fall of her chest lulled him to join her in the land of dreams.

Len woke up a few minutes before Sara. Watching her chest rise and fall was perhaps the most peaceful thing he had ever experienced. Serenity settled over him and it hit him just how right this felt. He never wanted to get up. Naturally, it terrified him.

He quickly untangled their limbs, waking Sara in the process. He left the bed quickly and rushed to the bathroom. Locking the door, he breathed out and turned the shower on.

The water cleared his mind, the warmth undoing knots in his muscles and in his mind. It would be best if something like last night never happened again. Sex Len could do, sex could be emotionless but cuddling was somehow more intimate.

His father had ruined him. Reduced him to a scared boy in his youth and a heartless freak in his adulthood. Len would never be any better than his father, any serious relationship he went into would end with his partner bruised and broken and too much like him. He would sooner destroy his Cold Gun and give up thievery than ruin Sara in the way he had been ruined.

Sara said nothing when he left the bathroom. 

“What’s on the agenda today?” Snart asked. He didn’t look at her.

“Recon.”

Len hadn’t realized recon involved posing as a couple and doing couple activities and various games. “I thought we were doing recon.”

“We are.” Sara sat in front of him, her hand wrapped securely in his. “But we have to maintain our cover.” She traced her thumb against the back of his hand. 

Len yanked his hand away from her, desperate for the feeling in his stomach to disappear. It didn’t. It instead increased tenfold. “Can’t we just blow the damn place up?” He grumbled and crossed his arms.

Before Sara could answer, a woman in an obnoxious pink outfit with a name tag reading ‘Bethany’. Bethany smiled in a way that made Len want to knock her teeth out. “Trouble in paradise?” She laughed.

“That’s why we are.” Sara smiled. She leaned close to the woman’s ear. “Leo, here has intimacy issues.”

Bethany’s smile grew. “The best way to fix intimacy issues is a steamy kiss.” She looked at the two expectantly.

“Yeah, Leo.” Sara leaned towards Len, hovering near his lips. “A kiss could fix everything.”

It was a test. Len knew it was a test. She had done it to see if he would stay in characters. He flinched away from Sara. “Not happening, sweetcheeks.”

Sara rolled her eyes but didn’t move back. “Kiss me, Leo.”

And with that Len stood quickly, banging his head off Sara’s, not that that stopped him. He pulled his Cold Gun out of his coat pocket. (He never left home without it.) He aimed it at Bethany. “‘Fraid we are checking out.” 

Alarms blared and Sara stood up. “Nice job, Snart.”

“My pleasure.” Len smirked and took Sara’s hand in his own. He pulled her into a supply closet with intentions of waiting for the heat to die down.

Len is pressed up against Sara. Technically, Sara was pressed against him and he was pressed against a wall, not in the fun way.

“As much as I love having your butt pressed against me, Lance, this could get awkward real quick.” He snarked.

“You’re the one who blew our cover.” To spite him, she pressed harder against him. 

Len fought a groan when Sara pressed harder against him. What has he done to deserve this torture? Oh right, he hadn’t kissed her. “Watch yourself, Lance.”

“What if I don’t?” Len could  _ hear _ her smirk. She let her hands wander for a while, trailing along his chest and arms. She turned to face him. “What if I don’t?” She repeated her question.

In that moment, it was just them. Savage, Rip, the team, his dad, they all ceased to exist and the only other person who inhabited his universe was the blonde with a thing for white leather. His doubts about ruining flew out the window as he pressed his lips to her’s.

She bit his lower lip playfully and deepened the kiss. 

It was chaotic and messy but so were they, it was the best kiss ever had ever had. Most of all, it was a battle of wills. Len, years later, would describe it as a the perfect first kiss. 

And then the moment ended. Len pulled away, thoughts of his father and how he was nothing more than a good for nothing thief filling his mind. He shut down the thoughts that told him to kiss her again.  ****

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. I'll take prompts of more drabbles, AU or otherwise.


End file.
